<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Squashed Bug by floridian_trash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188378">A Squashed Bug</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/floridian_trash/pseuds/floridian_trash'>floridian_trash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>based off TFP S1E23, the team isn't ready for a rescue like this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/floridian_trash/pseuds/floridian_trash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus has tried his best to keep the innocent Rescue Bots away from the war as much as possible, but when a dire human emergency strikes the team, he has no choice but to expose them to the horrors of this war.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bumblebee &amp; Rafael "Raf" Esquivel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An idea I've brewed up with rockscientist</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The scene before them was chaos. Bridging into the outside of a fortified US military lab, cons were everywhere destroying everything in sight. Fowler had ordered for a mass evacuation of any humans in the lab, and the remaining soldiers that stayed to defend were retreating. Nothing but enemy fire and explosions could be heard, and smoke filled the air from the burning metal and abandoned vehicles.</p>
<p>A familiar voice belted through the chaos. “Optimus!”</p>
<p>“Megatron, do you not see the folly in forcing a prophecy to fruition?” Optimus spoke to the other in another one of his many attempts to reason with the Decepticon leader.</p>
<p>“Why leave matters to fate if one can forge their own destiny? Ah, speaking of fate...”</p>
<p>Optimus turned his helm to where Megatron’s optics led, expecting some attack or explosion of some sort. The sight before him was worse than that.</p>
<p>Bumblebee walked up slowly towards them, helm down to whatever was in his hands. He eventually stood, silent and still, before looking at his team with big sad optics. It took Optimus no time to recognize just what- no, who his scout was holding.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Agent Fowler, you know I cannot condone not even one human casualty.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Raf!” Arcee took the ill pre-teen into her own hands. “He’s breathing, barely.”</p>
<p>“Aha,” Megatron broke the prime’s attention from the boy, “it seems I’ve swatted a bee and squashed a bug.”</p>
<p>Optimus knew that Megatron was growing more impatient, more demanding, more violent, and more radical in his actions. If Megatron wishes to raise an army of the undead, he will do anything to do it, even at the expense of others and even his own mechs- his determination was programmed into him since his young days in the pit on an old Cybertron. Even with this knowledge, Optimus hoped to Primus himself that his old friend would stop this meaningless war and walk the path of peace and redemption. But upon seeing Raf’s damaged state, his scout’s defeated stance, and Megatron’s prideful face…</p>
<p>“Ratchet, bridge us to the coordinates saved in the archive now!” Optimus knew now was not the time for delay or bitter personal defeats. Rafael depended on them now more than ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to Ms. Rona I've got an extra week off school so I hope to upload the next chapters for Everything Sucks and Mommie Dearest by next week, but I did want to start exploring this fic idea so please don't be mad.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a beautiful day in Griffin Rock. It was warm and sunny out with only a few clouds spread across the sky. No sign of rain or thunder or anything that would dampen the bright mood the island held today. There were no big events happening today, nor were there any preparations for one happening soon. Today was nothing but a bright, calm day for Griffin Rock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me I’m not the only one who feels off.” Kade blurted out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Graham kept his eyes to his computer as he typed out an email to a construction company about the design of a newly proposed building on the island.The three young adults were all seated in the dining room together, having just had lunch. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean it’s already one and we haven’t had a single rescue all day.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not true, we-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Getting Mr. Pettypaws down from a tree doesn’t count as a rescue.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“</b>
  <span>Well, why don’t you take advantage of our lazy day and do something productive?” Dani looked up from her magazine. “Like maybe cleaning out Heatwave’s cab?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No way," Kade argued, "his cab is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> dirty. He just likes to complain.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Graham pulled his attention away from his computer to argue with his older brother about his messy eating habits when their baby brother came down the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bumblebee’s here!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No he isn’t- if he was coming I would’ve known about it from Blades.” Dani questioned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We all would have heard it from Blades.” Kade added. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The youngest Burns did his my-siblings-aren’t-listening-to-me pout. “No, he is! I just saw him out the window. He’s driving towards the garage with a girl on a motorcycle.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before any of his older siblings could reply, Cody went down the main stairs to the garage where Bumblebee had slowly rolled to a park. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Bee! Are you here on another mission?” The young boy asked excitedly, but received no reply from the black and yellow autobot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cody looked to the sudden female voice, watching as the masked motorcyclist evaporated into thin air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think you can help us?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could answer, Bumblebee slowly raised his side door open. Curious, Cody took a few steps towards the muscle car’s interior before stopping still. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys,” Cody called out as his eyes stayed glued to the sick child in the backseat, “we have an emergency.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry these chapters are so short it's weird to me that they're like this, hopefully the future chapters will be longer. When will those chapters come out? Who knows, I start my college career in exactly one week. Thank you for putting up with me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Italics = Bee's thoughts</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The autobot scout could barely process the past hour. So much had happened so quickly- it was overwhelming for the speedster. The hum of the garage floor lowering did nothing to ease his nerves and pull his processor away from Raf.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I was out for a drive with my buddy in the open roads- nothing unusual.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Then that crazy fragger Megatron shoots me with dark energon. I was fine, but Raf wasn’t. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Optimus then sent me and Arcee to Griffin Rock to get aid from the Burns family. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And then-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The click of the ground pulled the muscle car from his thoughts. He found himself in the underground bunker of the firehouse, full of furniture to make it a living space for the rescue bots. Bee realized that of all the times he has been down here, he never got to take a good look around or have a tour of the place. However, he wasn’t in the mood for one now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scout was the first to step off the platform. He made his way to a random wall and slumped against it, creating a loud echo throughout the bunker. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cody was the first to greet me. He was happy, but I wasn’t. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Then he wasn’t happy. He called for help and Chief came first. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chief took one step towards me to look at… and then he frowned.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Suddenly the others had appeared. Chief turned to them and said something- something that caused Kade and Dani to leave. I think he said something medical? Then Graham took Cody and walked away. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Then Chief picked up Raf… he was so gentle with him. I saw the sad look on his face. He seemed lost in thought until Kade came back with some kind of bed- I don’t know what it was. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Then Dani- </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bee.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The speedster turned his helm and refocused his optics. Arcee was kneeling next to him with a servo on his shoulder. It was comforting, but his spark still ached for his nerdy best friend upstairs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t think about it so much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bumblebee dropped his helm and doorwings. She was right, but it was so hard not to. That was his partner up there, his best friend. The only on this planet who truly understands and listens to him sick and </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying</span>
  </em>
  <span> because he failed to protect hi-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um.” Graham’s soft voice pierced in. “If you don’t mind me asking, what happened to, uh...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Raf.” Arcee answered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Raf.” He nodded. “What happened to him? It’ll help them upstairs tend to him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The motorcycle looked to the younger bot by her side. He was too damaged to say anything. She sighed and leaned down to get closer to the human. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bee got shot with dark energon by Megatron while Raf was inside of him, and Raf must have absorbed some of it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The engineer drew a puzzled looked. “If you don’t mind me asking, what’s d-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dark energon?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three turned to see a shocked Blades covering his mouth and the other three rescue bots staring at Blades. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, it’s just,” the helicopter spoke, “dark energon? I thought that was a myth.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arcee stared, perplexed by the four bots. She leaned back to the muscle car beside her. “Who are they?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bumblebee refocused his optics and took in his surroundings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh. Arcee, these are the rescue bots; Blades, Heatwave, Boulder, and Chase. They work here with the Burns family.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He introduced them before turning to the four stunned bots. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Guys, this is Arcee. She’s one of my teammates on Optimus Prime’s team.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello,” Boulder welcomed with a smile, “welcome to Griffin Rock.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I ruined my sleep schedule writing this at 4 am. </p>
<p>But I also want to say that I appreciate all of your comments and if I don't respond to yours but others it's because idk what to say just,, thanks for reading and commenting.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Italics = flashback</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“You found WHAT?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was the dark hours of the night. The base was silent as the kids had returned home hours ago and everyone else was in recharge. Everyone except Optimus and a shocked Ratchet in the silent med bay. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know, I was surprised as well.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, why aren’t they here? We could use them, Optimus! We need more fighting power and bots to collect energon.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, they were in stasis since the fall of Cybertron and for our time here on Earth until now. They are merely rescue bots trained to help, they cannot fight.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ratchet huffed. “I could at least use some help around here, working with this primitive Earth technology.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Agent Fowler and I have already stationed them somewhere else.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where on Earth could you have sent them?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“An island called Griffin Rock. There they will continue their rescue work alongside humans and remain far away from any decepticons.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Optimus, they cannot remain oblivious to this war forever. They need to know the truth.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“In due time, old friend. Now,” the prime placed a servo on Ratchet’s shoulder, “let us recharge. We do not know what tomorrow will bring.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arcee managed to become more confused the longer she was here. Why has she never met or even heard of these bots before? Didn’t all rescue forces die out during the fall of Cybertron? How did Bumblebee even know them well enough to introduce them to her? Did Optimus know? How long have they been here? And just </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> could they have human partners?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me, miss.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The femme bot looked to the source of the young voice, ignoring the twinge of her spark. It reminded her too much of Raf. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The little blond boy from earlier spoke up. “What’s dark energon?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sat up and collected herself before speaking. “It’s like energon- do you know what that is?” </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cody nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s like energon except really bad. Just being exposed to too much of it can a bot fall over. It has the ability to bring fallen bots back from the dead and can turn one evil with enough in their system. It also isn’t any good for humans either apparently.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I may interject,” Chase spoke out above Blades’ whimpering, “dark energon is thought to be the blood of Unicron. If so, then that means that Unicron’s body has been found and that the dark energon was extracted from it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arcee could see the police bot tense up before speaking again. “Where is the body of Unicron?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re on it right now.” She stated bluntly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Earth?!” Blades yelled once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The motorcycle watched as the four took in the shocking information and couldn’t help to wonder just how little these four knew. It was almost laughable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Earth is made out of Unicron. Megatron discovered this first and has been extracting dark energon out the ground like crazy ever since to power himself and his ship.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, Megatron?!” The red mech made his own outburst. “What is he doing on Earth?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before, Arcee couldn’t tell if she found their ignorance amusing or frustrating. Now she found it aggravating. The rage of it overtook her, but the pain within her spark and the slight trembles under her servos reminded her of why she was here, even if she was having to deal with four bots who have been living under a rock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could almost laugh. “I’m not sure if you realize this hot stuff, but the war’s still going on.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay this is startling information,” the elder human cut the firetruck off before he could say whatever was on his processor, “but there’s still an emergency going on upstairs, and none of what you have said is entirely helpful.” He frowned. “We’ve never discovered dark energon before or any substance similar to it by what you’ve described, especially an </span>
  <em>
    <span>alien</span>
  </em>
  <span> substance. If we don’t even know what it is, there’s no way that we or the hospital can treat him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arcee felt Bumblebee’s armor rattle underneath her servos. She didn’t need to turn her helm to know what her friend was feeling. Anger, sadness, grief, hopelessness… It was difficult to watch. It was even harder to not think about Megatron coming after Miko or even Jack… No, she’d never let that happen. Bee doesn’t deserve this, and neither does Raf. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There has to be some way,” the boy spoke up to his older brother before turning his attention to the rescue bots, “isn’t there?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cody,” Heatwave sighed and pulled his attention away from the scared medic behind him, “dark energon, before now, was considered to be a myth. No one really knew what it could do to us bots, much less humans…” He gave a quick pity look to the autobot scout. “We wouldn’t even know how to get it out of a bot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blond lowered his head, a pout pulling his face into thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cody.” It was Graham’s turn to sigh as he placed a hand on his baby brother’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You said that it was the opposite of energon, right?” The small boy looked up to Arcee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The motorcycle raised an optic ridge. “Yes, it is.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if we can’t get the dark energon out of him, maybe we could put regular energon into him and it will cancel out the dark energon.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bunker fell silent upon hearing the simple yet oh so perfect plan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately the blue femme pressed a digit to her audial piece. “Rachet? Come in.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lol it's a little crazy that this is gaining so much support but thank you to all! Hopefully I'll finish this fic by September- I know that sounds like a long time but with college and my other two fics (which I've lowkey been neglecting) I think that's the earliest I can expect.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>